I. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to delivery devices for delivering implants to target sites. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to devices and methods for delivering vascular implants to areas of a patient's vasculature.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various types of intravascular medical devices, both biological and synthetic, have been used for a large array of reparative vascular procedures, such as to treat obstructive vessels and aneurysms. In some cases, a vascular abnormality occurs in a section of a patient's vasculature that is very narrow and/or in a location in which a tortuous path must be traversed to reach the site intravascularly. For example, when treating vascular abnormalities in the neuro-vasculature, microcatheters having small inner diameters are used. The delivery devices and implants compatible with such microcatheters have correspondingly small diameters to be able to fit inside and traverse the length of the microcatheters. At the same time, the delivery devices are intended to maneuver through small-radius bends and turns in the patient's vasculature.